


What Happens on a Hunt (Doesn't Always Stay on a Hunt)

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, First Time, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Dean and Cas get caught on a hunt, by a succubus.





	What Happens on a Hunt (Doesn't Always Stay on a Hunt)

“Here, you look cold,” Dean slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around Cas’ shoulders.

“I am an angel, Dean,” Cas grumbled even as he pulled the jacket closer around him. “I don’t get cold.”

“Well, I’ll take it back, if you don’t want it.” Dean held out his hand, smirk on his face.

“No,” Cas curled further into the jacket.

“Thought so,” Dean said before going back to the door.

“You’ve been trying to open that door for an hour, Dean,” Cas sighed. “It isn’t going to open.”

The door flew open and Dean turned back to smirk at Cas. “You were saying?”

“Dean, look out!” Cas yelled, seeing the succubus that had locked them in the room.

Dean didn’t have time to turn around to face the demon before she grabbed him. Instead of attempting to kill him, like Cas assumed she would. Instead, she pulled Dean in for a deep kiss before dropping him and closing the door on him again.

Cas was by Dean’s side in an instant, “Dean, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Cas,” Dean said, letting Cas help him up. “I--” Dean stopped mid-sentence, staring at Cas’ lips.

Before Cas could ask what was going through Dean’s head, Dean all but lunged forward, pressing an almost harsh kiss to the mostly former angel’s lips.

Cas didn’t think about much after that, his mind shutting down beyond Dean, kissing him and getting as close to him as possible.

Luckily, Dean was thinking the same thing, helping Cas with the jackets he found himself trapped in before dealing with his own clothes.

Their lips barely parted as they crossed the room the uncomfortable cot that was too small for a grown man, let alone two.

Neither cared though, as they landed, Dean on top of Cas, still tangled together.

“Dean,” Cas murmured breathlessly against the hunter’s mouth. “Please.”

“What do you want, angel?” Dean asked, pulling back enough that they could both breathe. “What do you need?”

“You,” Cas answered, “Inside, please.”

“Alright, angel.” Dean pulled away, even though it nearly physically pained them both, going to the pile of clothes they’d shed, pulling out the jacket he’d given Cas and fishing in the pocket to find the small bottle of lube that’d been hidden there for a couple of months.

Dean returned to the cot as quickly as he could, kissing Cas in greeting before settling at the end of the cot. He opened the bottle, slicking his fingers before starting with two. “Angel?”

“Yes,” Cas moaned as Dean started moving his fingers.

“Good?”

“Perfect.”

Dean hummed happily, leaning back up to press a kiss to Cas’s lips as he continued working his fingers to stretch his angel.

“Dean,” Cas pulled away just enough to speak. “Please.”

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Dean, please.”

“As you wish, angel,” Dean said, pulling out his fingers and spreading the rest of the slick over his cock before pressing in.

“And you call Sam a nerd,” Cas murmured as he pulled Dean even closer.

“Hush you,” Dean covered Cas’ mouth with his, taking hold of Cas’ cock and stroking in time with his rhythm. “You close?” he asked, words almost swallowed by the heavy sounds of their breathing.

Cas nodded, moving with Dean until they came together.

“You good, Cas?” Dean asked, pulling out and climbing back onto the cot with him.

“I love you,” Cas said, pulling Dean in for a kiss.

“That a yes?” Dean asked with a laugh. “Love you too, Cas.”

The two started lazily making out, just as the door flew open again.

“Dean?” Sam was in the doorway. “You guys--” he caught sight of the two on the cot. “She got you?”

“Shut up Sammy,” Dean growled, getting off the cot and grabbing his clothes.

Cas followed suit quickly. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Dean muttered, pushing Sam out of the doorway. He paused, halfway out the door and reached back for Cas, who gladly took his hand. “Shut up, Sam.”


End file.
